1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal utilized in a cellular phone terminal, and shifting a state between an unrestricted state in which a key operation is not restricted and a restricted state in which a key operation is restricted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A restricted state in which a key operation is restricted can generally cancelled by inputting a PIN (Personal Identity Number) code. Specifically, the mobile terminal is stored with a PIN code (preset PIN code) of an owner (qualified person). When a PIN code input by a key operator matches with a preset PIN code, the restricted state is canceled. That is, the restricted state here is a partial restricted state in which a key operation other than a PIN code inputting operation is restricted.
On the other hand, for the purpose of preventing cancellation of the restricted state by a finder, etc. (unqualified person), execution of continuous PIN code inputting operations is normally restricted so as to be below a preset number of times. Even after the number of continuous executions reaches the preset number of times, when the codes do not match with each other, all the key operations including a PIN code inputting operation is restricted. As a result of the PIN code inputting operation by the unqualified person, when an entire-restricted state in which all the key operations are restricted prevails, even if the mobile terminal is returned to the owner (qualified person) thereafter, the owner can no longer use the mobile terminal.